undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 32
"Abandon All Hope" is the tenth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the third episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis A familiar face arrives at Southfalls, taking a member of the group. Molly leaves the infirmary, and she and Ava make a discovery. The townspeople cause problems, forcing the remainder of the group to use their last piece of hope. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie, Hawkins, Andy and Sam headed for the third lab. Sam sacrificed himself, blowing up the lab. Dave and the group were at the first lab, waiting to put in the code once the lab was destroyed. The code didn't work, meaning that the code was in Joe's town. They all headed back to Southfalls. Plot Flashback (Surgery Room: 2-3 Weeks Before the Outbreak) The rapid beeping had now stopped, and it was over. So quickly, so sudden. Dave looked up, seeing that green line running along the screen had always giving him the worst feeling in his stomach. He took off his gloves, letting out a deep sigh. "Time of death... eight-fifteen p.m.", one of the nurses said. He was in his car, in a small neighbourhood by the airport. He pulled into an underground car park, right under his apartment block. It was night, and it looked like it was going to rain. He parked his car near the elevator, grabbed his briefcase and got out. He had always gotten a guilty feeling whenever he went home after losing a patient, like they deserved it more than him. But he tried to keep his mind off of it. He pressed the button for the elevator, but the light never came on. He pressed it again, but it wasn't working. He sighed, knowing had to go outside to go in the main door of the building, and it was raining. He began to walk, and he stopped before he reached the outside. He looked out into the sky, as the rain fell down harder. He got his briefcase and put it over his head. He started to jog, but ran into somebody. "Sorry", Dave said, turning to the man. "It's okay", the man said back. Unbeknownst to Dave, it was Charlie. He watched as Charlie ran into the car park, with one of his hands buried under his jacket. Dave scoffed, and went inside the building. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 11) Dave watched as Anya, Jason and Sean prepared weapons. They were already back in Southfalls, it was close to 3pm. He looked at the guards, who carried the weapons to one of the tents in the middle of the town. "What is this?" the mayor shouted from the front door of his building. Dave looked up at him, seeing his anger at watching his own guards taking orders from somebody else. The mayor walked down to Dave. "We're heading into a war", Dave said, "Either they're coming here, or we get to them first". "What are you talking about?" the mayor snapped. "You have enough weapons here for at least thirty men", Dave explained, "A few of us are heading to Joe's other town, to see if we can find something to end all this". "And you're bringing thirty of my people?" the mayor shouted. "Nope", Dave said, "None of your people are going, except maybe Hawkins. But... Joe's men, they'll be coming here". "Why?" "Because we killed Joe". The mayor's face lit up, "You killed Joe?" "Yeah", Dave sighed, "So, if we get all of his men... and if we get this code for a machine that keeps bringing back the dead, then we can be free". "Good work", the mayor sighed, "Next time, don't bring this shit to my town". He stormed off, leaving Dave do what he was doing. ---- "So how does it feel to be outside?" Ava asked. She and Molly were walking around Southfalls. "Don't know why they kept me in so long", she sighed, "So what did I miss?" "Other than men being assholes... nothing much", she smiled. "Boy troubles... you'd think after the apocalypse they'd be less of a douche", Molly said. Molly was hoping around on wooden crutches, Ava kept her eyes on her in case she fell, since every three seconds she'd act like she was about to. "So what's with the guns?" Molly asked. "There's this war... or something", Ava said, "That's a part of my boy problems". "So who's this boy?" "Just some guy, he's a scientist or something, but not as geeky", Ava explained, "Only problem is... he started all of this". "The war?" "The apocalypse". "How did he start it?" Molly asked. "I dunno, he says it wasn't his fault. It was some other guy, but he was still a part of it", Ava said. "Well, fuck him. You don't need him", Molly said, again almost falling. They walked past a building, the one with the "security" in it. They heard noises coming from the inside. They walked up to the main doors, putting their ears to it. "You hear that?" Ava asked. "I can't hear shit", Molly complained. There were quiet growls coming from the inside. "Is that what I think it is?" Molly asked. "They got dead people in there?" Ava said. "There are lots of dead people", a voice from behind them said. They both quickly turned around, seeing the crazy man behind them. He didn't look them in the eyes, instead staring at the door. "We took care of the old ones but they... they got the children", he said, shaking. Andy appeared behind him, "Everything okay?" Ava rolled her eyes, "Go away". "I just wanna talk", Andy said. The man walked away, talking to himself. "He was creepy", Molly muttered. "Molly, this is Andy, the fucktard. Andy, this is Molly", Ava said. "Hi", Molly said, shaking his hand. "Hey", Andy said back. "So you caused the apocalypse", she said. "Well... it wasn't my fault... exactly", Andy stuttered, "I just... need to explain something". "Well... explain it to your right hand", Ava said, grabbing Molly's arm and walking away. "Wait", Andy shouted, "Just ten seconds". Ava turned around, "Ten... nine... eight". "Okay..." Andy began, "I get that you're pissed. I get that you hate me. But you gotta know, it wasn't my fault. I understand that you wanna give me shit for starting it, but I'm trying to end it. I'm trying to fix a mistake that he made. Every day, we lose someone. Either we knew them or we don't. Today, we lost Sam". Ava began to listen, trying to understand where he was going. "He gave his life so that we could end this", Andy continued, "But it wasn't that he died... it's that before he died, he had to do something nobody should do. And I caused that. So if you wanna give me shit... fine, do it. But just so you know... I'm not looking to make it out of this alive... and if I do? I'm going to have to live with that every day". Ava looked down at the ground, "So... it was really the other guy's fault?" Andy nodded, "Mostly". Ava looked towards the guards sorting out the guns. "I wanna help, then", she said. Andy smiled, "You don't have to". "I want to". They both stood there, smiling at each other. Molly tilted her head, looking at them. "Okay", she said, "I'll be the cockblock and say that I'll help too". Ava turned to Molly, "Yeah, we'll put you on a wheelbarrow". "So what were you guys doing?" Andy asked. Ava turned to the building, "We heard noises in there". "Oh... yeah", Andy said, "They got... walkers-or biters... or something in there". "What? Why?" Molly asked. "They hang them up on the front and back gates so that others aren't attracted here", Andy explained. "Psychos", Ava muttered. ---- Charlie jumped up, lying in a pool of sweat. He was in his tent, catching up on sleep. He sat up, not wanting to go back to sleep. The image of killing Joe was haunting him... the image of killing Walter was haunting him... it was all too much. He got out of his tent, placing his hand on his head, as if that would get rid of the headache. He looked around, seeing that the sun was shining. He wondered if he had slept the whole day, and woke up the next. He brushed it off, and walked towards Dave. "What's going on?" he asked. "We're going to Joe's town... these people need safety too", Dave said, "The guards will stay inside the town, one or two on the watchtowers". "When are we going?" Charlie asked. "Tonight... tomorrow... depends", he said, looking at Charlie, "You know, when I said get some sleep, I meant more like eight hours... not two". "It felt like I was asleep for a decade", Charlie sighed, "We're so close to the end". "Not close enough", Dave said. They both watched everyone passing around guns. Charlie looked at the gates, seeing them shake. "What the fuck is that?" he asked. Dave looked over, "Probably the walkers moving on them". "Never saw it like that before". Suddenly, gunshots were fired, bullet holes flew through the gates, managing to clip one or two civilians. After a few seconds, they stopped. A car burst through the gates, stopping a few feet inside the town. The guards aimed their guns at the car... then behind the car. A man approached them, followed by a truck. A few men hopped out of the truck, grabbing some of the civilians hiding behind the tents. Joe's face became clear once the dust blew away. He had an unnerving calm expression on his face. He slowly walked inside, looking straight at Charlie and Dave. "Charlie", he shouted out in a playful tone, "Come over here". Charlie was stuck in place, almost as if he was glued. "Come here, Charlie", Joe repeated, "I wanna show you something". Dave looked at Charlie, shaking his head, "Don't go over there". Charlie ignored him, walking towards Joe. Charlie had a gun tucked into the back of his pants, getting ready to make a move. Joe kept his eyes on him. Charlie stopped a few feet in front of him. "You've got a choice", Joe said, "Come with us... or they die". He pointed towards the civilians who were caught by his men. "I'm not going with you", Charlie said. Joe noticed the scared look on Charlie's face, "You wondering how I'm alive? Bulletproof vest... comes in handy". Charlie was almost reaching for his gun. "These people", Joe said, "They'll die first... then everyone else... then your daughter ...then your wife... and then you". Charlie looked back towards the group. He looked at Dave first, almost as if he was asking for help. Then he looked at Sean, who looked as if he was about to collapse. And then... Andy. Andy wanted to help, he wanted to pull out a gun and shoot Joe, but it wasn't going to end well. Charlie turned to Joe, "Fine". Joe smiled, gesturing for his men to go to Charlie. They walked over to him, patting him down, looking for weapons. They found the gun, taking it from him. He closed his eyes, feeling like shit. It was only going to get worse. Joe walked over to him, face to face. Before Charlie knew it, Joe knocked him out, put his fist through his face. Charlie was caught by Joe's men before he fell. They dragged him into the car, while Joe took a good look at the town. His eyes fell on Johnston, and he stared at him. He turned around, getting in the car, and they left. ---- "What now?!" Andy shouted. The group were circled around inside the tent with all the weapons, while the guards and townspeople fixed the gate. "We go after him", Dave said, "We were going to his town anyway..." "No..." Andy said, "If Sean and I go... then maybe we can talk Joe into striking a deal". "We aren't making a deal with this guy", Dave snapped. "Just... let me explain", Andy began, "Joe obviously knows we're going for him... maybe we can see what he wants... it's better two of us getting caught than all of us". Dave sighed, but he heard a commotion outside. The group exited the tent, seeing a man facing the mayor's building, with the majority of the people in Southfalls standing behind him. "Come on, Mayor! Open up!" he shouted, "We just wanna talk!" Dave grabbed a man in the crowd, "What's going on?" "You might wanna get your people and go", the man suggested, "They're blaming the mayor for what happened... they'll blame you next". Dave ran over to the man, "What the fuck is your problem?" "What the fuck is my problem?" the man shouted, "My problem is you! You and the mayor brought this on us!" The crowd agreed with him, egging him on. Anya turned to Andy, "You might wanna go now". Andy nodded, grabbing Sean's arm, and sneaking around the crowd. They managed to make it to the front gate, and ran. "You don't know what you're talking about", Dave said, taking a few steps back. "You and your group", the man said, "All of you, you're gonna get us killed!" The crowd started to gang up on Dave, who was clearly outnumbered. Gunshots flew in the air. The crowd jumped back, screaming. They all looked over towards the group. Jason held his gun up, an unsure look on his face. Dave looked at the crowd, then back at the group. He took the chance to run. He ran to the group, grabbing Anya's arm, and they made their way to the back gate. The group followed, Jason making sure that Ava and Molly were with them. Gordon exited the infirmary with Henry, "What's going on?" Jason turned around, aiming his gun at the crowd, who were chasing them, "You might wanna come with us". "I'm not going anywhere", Henry said. "Tough", Anya said, her and Ava helping Molly walk. Henry and Gordon followed Dave, while Jason hung back, aiming his gun at the crowd. He grabbed a woman who was tending the farm. She looked as if she wanted no part in it. He held the gun to her head. The crowd tried to calm him down. "Don't move!" he shouted, "Or else... I'll shoot myself and then her!" He pushed the girl to the ground, and ran. "Where do we go?" Dave shouted. "The sub!" Anya suggested. "First of all, we can't drive a sub... second, where's Jason?" They all looked up the hill, seeing Jason running. He was screaming like a girl, and whatever was coming out of his mouth was hard to understand. "Run! RUN!" he shouted. They looked behind him, seeing the entire townspeople run after him. "Fuck!" Dave shouted, "Where is it?" ---- They made it to the dock, seeing the top of the submarine floating above the water. "Go!" Dave shouted, as one by one they entered through the hatch. Jason and Dave aimed their guns towards the crowd, it was close, but they could make it. Jason ran to the hatch, climbing in. Dave was the last to get in, closing the hatch behind him. Anya ran through to the front of the sub, seeing the captain sitting down. "Hey!" Anya shouted. The captain jumped up, "You can't be on here". She held a gun to his face, "Yes I can". He sat down on his chair, his hands held up. "Well... go!" she shouted. He turned around and turned it on. Molly sat down at the back of the sub, her and Ava stayed there while everyone thought of a plan. "Are we down?" Dave asked Anya. "Yeah", she said, smiling. Dave leant against a wall, seeing everyone look at him. He knew they were waiting for a plan, but he had none. Where would they go? What would they do? "Where's Andy and Sean?" he asked. "Anya told them to go to Joe's town", Jason said. Dave looked down at the ground. Henry walked over to him, "Why did you drag me into this?" "They would've killed you", Dave said, "Sorry for saving your life". "They wouldn't have killed any of us if you made sure Joe was dead!" Gordon said. "You know what, Gordon?" Dave said, "You don't get a say in this. We wanted you with us, you pussied out. So sit down and keep your mouth shut". "What's gonna happen when they come back?" Ava asked. "They'll kill 'em, Dave", Jason said, "We gotta find them". "I'll talk to the captain, see where he's heading", Dave said. He began to walk to the front of the sub. What he couldn't understand was why everyone always looked to him. He knew he had become a leader, but every decision fell on him. It was tiring. "Hey!" Anya said, walking towards him. "I gotta talk to him", Dave said. Anya took a look at Dave, it looked as if he was about to cry. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah", he muttered, walking past her. "Where we headed?" Dave asked the captain. "Uh... uh- We shouldn't be too far from Southfalls, about a mile or two away", he stuttered. Dave could have sworn he heard the sound of a phone ringing. He looked up, seeing a telephone next to his head. "What's that?" he asked. "It could be the mayor", the captain said. Dave lifted his hand to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?" he answered. "You got me killed", Johnston said, coughing. "What happened?" Dave asked. "They got the guns, opened fire", he said, "They've gone crazy". "I didn't mean for this to happen", Dave said, "I tried to end this". "Oh... it's gonna end alright", Johnston said, "You see... you should've checked the sub first before you got on..." Dave looked back at the group, "What did you do?" "There are a lot of people working for Joe", the mayor said, "Including me. It was all part of his plan. The plane would crash... you guys would find it. We would ambush you, take you in. Eventually, Sean would escape, you guys would look for Charlie... it all went according to plan". Dave closed his eyes, waiting for the punch line. "He knew you would kill him", Johnston continued, "He knew the town would blame you... if only he knew they would blame me too". "What did you do?" Dave asked. "The C4 you took... some of it, is on that sub. That's why I showed those girls where it was, so that when the town chased you off, you'd either be killed by them, or the sub". "Why does he want us dead?" "So... in the end, only Sean and Charlie would be alive", the mayor said, "And he'd take everything from them". Dave slammed the phone down, turning to the captain, "Take us up!" He ran back to the group, "We gotta get out now!" "What's going on?" Anya asked. Dave looked around the sub, looking for the C4. There was a bag hidden underneath one of the bunk beds. He put the bag on the bed, opening it. Out came the C4. "Is that what I think it is?" Molly asked. "That's bread, right?" Jason asked, "With a bunch of wires attached..." There was a timer on the top, counting down from two minutes. "How is there a timer on it?" Anya asked, "Who would have known we'd be here?" "The mayor... he could have triggered it with a cell phone, right?" Dave asked. "Yeah", Gordon said, "I think". "Can we turn it off?" Henry asked. "I dunno", Dave said. Dave looked at the wires, too many of them to take a guess. "Can't we throw it outside?" Jason asked. "Yeah, sure. Why don't you do it?" Ava asked. Dave ran back in to the captain, "How long 'till we're up?" "Three minutes", he said. "Go faster!" Dave shouted. He ran back to the group. Dave looked around the sub, seeing if there was anything that could help. He jumped up on the bunk bed, seeing if there was anything in the vents. He didn't even hear Jason calling him. "Dave!" Jason shouted, managing to catch his attention. Jason stopped there, not saying anything else. He and Dave just looked at each other, knowing exactly what was coming. Dave stepped down for the bed, slowly walking towards the bomb. Molly began crying, not accepting it like them. Henry began to cry too, but he felt somewhat relieved. It was finally going to end. He had never wanted to take his own life, but the pain of being alive without his wife hurt him. Dave stood in front of the C4, staring at the timer. "01:04" Anya put her hand on his shoulder, before hugging him. At first, the hug was one-way, but Dave eventually gave in, hugging her back. Ava felt regret taking over her, afraid in case she died without clearing stuff out with Andy. Jason wasn't sure how to feel. His entire family was gone, but he felt as if he didn't achieve enough in life. Gordon stepped forward, walking towards the C4. "Dave?" Gordon asked. "00:42" "Yeah?" Dave said. "I never thanked you", he said, "That night... at the crash. You took us in". "It's okay", Dave said. "No... it's not", Gordon snapped, "I should've helped you with Joe... but... I was scared. I didn't wanna die". "00:29" "I'm not scared anymore", he said, a smile on his face. Dave looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" "00:12" Gordon grabbed the C4, and ran to the front of the sub. "Gordon!" Dave shouted. A fireball flew towards them, surrounding Gordon. The fireball hit the group, but quickly went away. Anya flew backwards, as the bunk bed got loose and flew towards her. Dave fell against Jason and Henry, as they both fell on Ava and Molly. Suddenly, the sub began to fill with water. "Help!" Anya shouted. Dave looked up at her, seeing the bunk bed in front of her, trapping her into a corner. He got up, walking through the water to her. He caught the bed, pulling it towards him. It was stuck. Jason went over to them, as did Ava. Henry helped Molly up, whose leg kept her from keeping herself up. Dave, Ava and Jason pulled the bed, but Anya started screaming. They looked at the water, which was turning red. Dave looked down, seeing a bent pole sticking into her stomach. Jason was about to pull again, but Dave stopped him. "We can't", he said, "We gotta get that out first". Jason looked back at Henry and Molly. "Get her out!" he said to Henry. Henry started to lift her towards the front of the sub, where the hole was. "Help him", Jason said to Ava. "But-" "Go!" he shouted. Ava listened, and helped Henry. "How do we do this?" Jason asked. "I dunno", Dave said. The water was rising, almost above her neck. Dave put his head under the water, grabbing onto the pole. He tried to pull it out. Anya started to scream, "Stop!" Dave got up, looking at Jason. "Go", he said. "What? No!" Jason said. "I'll get her out, just go", Dave said. Jason looked at the both of them. He didn't want to go, if they didn't make it, he'd be the last of the original group. He'd be alone. "I can help", he said. Anya looked at Dave, then at Jason, "No, you can't". Those words hit all of them hard. "You can't either", she said to Dave. "Yes I can", Dave protested. "You can't!" she shouted. Dave looked back at Jason, "Just go". Jason hesitated at first, but he walked away. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He swam out through the hole. ---- Anya and Dave stood there in the sub, the water rose as the sub sank. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm staying", he said. "Please", she said, "Just go". He put his hands on her face, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm not leaving you". She had tears in her eyes, a faint smile grew on her face. She leant her head on his, closing her eyes. "I love you..." Dave muttered. She looked up at him, "I love you too". He smiled, holding her hand. They both looked at each other, as the water rose above their heads. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Dave *Anya *Gordon Trivia *This episode contains the most on-screen deaths to date, being three. *This episode reveals that Joe survived the gunshot. **He revealed that a bulletproof vest saved him. *Out of all the original members of the group, only Jason and Rachel are left. **At the end of the episode, Jason felt as if he would be the last member of the group, meaning that he thinks that Rachel is really dead. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues